Lost dreams
by Scarbantia
Summary: Be carefull what you wish for....it might come true and your life would change. Dorothy only wished somebody to help her and she met the Goblin King.
1. Strangers in the night

This story is about a girl named Dorothy Walker. The poor thing is workaholic, she hasn't got any dreams, and...forgive me, your majesty...she doesn't know anything about the Labyrinth! So, you would say, she is a hopeless case...

HAHA, but not for the King of the Goblins!

LOST DREAMS

Chapter One Strangers in the night

"...and do this by tomorrow!"

" But..."

"Just do it!" said Eve Russel and hurried out of the office.

Dorothy Walker looked after her boss wrinkling her brow , than buried her head in her hands. Outside it grew dark and she was still in her office. Every day was the same. She arrived at 8 and went home in the evening. That was all.

Dorothy worked as a bookkeeper on the unteenth floor of the huge office-building. The view was beautiful as her guests said, she had failed to notice it. She had been working there for five years...and she had been satisfied with her life. Till this day.

Nothing seemed to be working today. She was seized with some strange uneasiness. She was tired...she couldn't see the sense of anything...she felt trapped as if her life was going to nowhere.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I wish someone would come and help me!"

Hardly had she murmured this words, the light went out! Dorothy straightened and looked around. In the office was dusk, only the lamps from outside gave some light. A chilly breeze blew past her though no windows had been opened.

The lamp flicked and next the office was brilliantly illuminated. Dorothy 's eyes widened and cried out. She found herself face to face with a tall man dressed in black. He was handsome. Very handsome with blue eyes and shoulder-length, honey-gold blond hair. He seemed to be familiar...as if she had seen him before. He looked like...like...an actor...or a singer?

It was strange, because she hadn't heard him coming in. Perhaps during the power-cut...

"Who are you?" Dorothy jumped from her chair.

"You know well who I am." said the man with a voice that made women go weak in the knees.

"Oh...so...I would say...not..er...exactly."

The man frowned. His impressive entrance was for vain. He looked at the girl and a faint blush crept into her cheeks as he studied her. She was in her middle-twenties, dressed in grey trousers suit, her red hair in a simply bun. In her big green eyes he could see fear and something else. Despair.

"I am Jareth, King of the Goblins." said the man straightening up to stand proud, hands on hips.

"King?! " Dorothy thought to hear something wrong. " King of ...whose? Goblins?!"

"Yes." answered the man calmly.

"And...uh...er...where is your kingdom?" stuttered Dorothy.

"In the Underground."

"Underground?" The last word was familiar to her economy-trained brain, and Dorothy's green eyes lighted up from relief. "Are you from the metro company?"

"NO! I'm not form a metro company! " Jareth started to loose his patient.

Dorothy slapped her forehead.

"Allright. Now I understand. It's a good joke, really! Where is the camera?"

"Camera? I don't know about any camera." Jareth's eyes narrowed.

Dorothy felt like screaming. She was tired, angry, and incredibly confused, but in that moment she understood everything. Oh my God, he is insane!

"Oh, yes, you are Jareth, King of the...er...Goblins!" she smiled and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Jareth furrowing his brow.

"Nothing! Don't worry!" Dorothy's smile widened as she started to dial. " I just call the security. They are very nice chaps you will see."

Jareth could have said something there,but he didn't. He just made a gesture with his hand and the receiver disappeared.

Dorothy stared at her empty hand. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get him annoyed.

"Oh my God.." she backed away till she reached the wall.

"What the hell is with you?" Jareth didn't understand her reaction.

"What is with me?" Dorothy became hysterical. "There is a man from the ...from some clinic... and tells me, that he is the King of... by the way, who are those Goblins?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." smiled Jareth.

"Anyway...so, I'm alone with this..."

"For Heaven's sake, you called me!" stepped Jareth nearer to her.

"No way! I didn't!" Dorothy shaked her head wildly.

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"What said is said." crossed Jareth his arms over his chest.

"I will cry!" warned him Dorothy with trembling voice.

"Just as you like!" Jareth lost his temper. "It's always the same! They ask me to do something, but when I do it, then comes the fuss!" He spoke in a higher pitch voice mimicking a whining girl. "I didn't mean it" or "Please, bring him/her back!" Enough of this!"

Finishing the poor-little-Jareth monologue he conjured a crystal ball.

"What is that?" asked Dorothy timidly, fearing the worst.

"It's a crystal, nothing more." answered Jareth. "But if you turn it this way...Wait a minute! You could turn this damned ball till the Last Judgement, you wouldn't see anything. I should choose another way..."

He threw up the ball in the air. Dorothy followed the movement of the ball with her eyes, till it bursted like a soap-bubble. Looking down she realized that the office had disappeared and she found herself on a windswept hill-top with the man, who supposedly the King of the Goblin was.

Dorothy blinked twice but the vision didn't disappear. On a distant hill she saw a castle. Between them and the hill on wich the castle stood, there streched a huge maze of walls and hedges.

"Where am I?" whispered Dorothy.

"It's my realm." Jareth stepped beside her."The Labyrinth."

A strange thought crossed Dorothy's mind.

"I have got 3 alternatives. Number 1. I'm dreaming. I'm so tired that I have felt asleep on the chair. It's OK. Number 2. I'm imagining things. The stress, the overwork... It's relatively acceptable. I need some rest, maybe a holiday and I will be fine again. But...and it's Number 3. ...maybe I'm going to crazy!"

Answering to Dorothy's thoughts, the bush rattled and a strange little man came out. He was a dwarf dressed in a baggy shirt, vest, breeches and skullcap. He had a huge nose, eyebrows and kindly big eyes. He hadn't expect to see them, because he stopped noticing the girl and the king.

"Your Majesty! Such a surprise!"

"Hello, Hedgewait!" smiled Jareth.

"Hoggle." corrected the dwarf.

Dorothy looked at the dwarf , then at the king, then at the dwarf, then...then she simply fainted. She would have hurted her head badly if Jareth hadn't caught her. She dangled from his arms like a rag doll.

Jareth looked at Hoggle.

"Ooops!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Comments and reviews are always welcome!

Trailer to the next chapter: the rescue team ( Jareth and Hoggle standing on the hilltop, shoulder to...knee, gazing into the sky ) ...Hoggle, the fairy godfather...Fieries...


	2. The rescue team

Chapter 2 The rescue team

Jareth lowered carefully the unconscious girl to lay upon an out of the air appeared blanket .

"Another 13-hour-tour ?" asked Hoggle watching curiosytly at the girl.

"No." Jareth shaked his head as he straightened up.

"Have somebody wished her away ?"

"No. She is a very different affair." explained Jareth." She is in trouble and she asked me to help."

"You, Your Highness?" Hoggle stared mouth dropped.

"Yes." nodded Jareth.

"Are you sure?" asked Hoggle gingerly.

"Yes." Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"Then the poor thing IS in big trouble." murmured Hoggle.

"Hogbrain, YOU will be in big trouble soon. In a stinking big trouble."said Jareth icy-cold.

"Oh, no! Your Highness, not the bog! Please, forgive me!"

"Let me think for a moment." furrowed Jareth his brown." I'll forgive you under one condition. If you help me, I will disregard the punishment."

"Thank you, Your Highness! I will do anything! Shall I bring her to the gate? Or to an obliette?"

"It's the very case." sighed Jareth." She is in a self-chosed obliette."

Hoggle took a long,long look at the girl.

"Oh..uhm...I don't understand." confessed at last.

"We need our dreams, our wishes, Hogbrain..."

"Hoggle."corrected the dwarf quietly. Very quietly.

"We need them to survive." continued Jareth." If we forget them, we will be unhappy. Unfortunetly, most of the people forget their dreams, but they don't even realize it. They are just discontented, empty and blind for the beauty of the life. She used to be a dreamer. I remember, her dreams were wonderfull, full of romance, secret and magic. But somehow she forget them, or just let the days to hide them. Now she is suffering. I can feel her pain. It's like she would be lost and she couldn't find the way home."

"And..." Hoggle looked around." Lives she in the Labyrinth?"

Jareth took a deep breath. Goblins were not known for they wonderfull sense for conversations. Neither were dwarfs as it seemed.

"I hoped if she could see things quite different than in her world, she would remember. So that's why I brought her here."

"Uhm...It looks...as if...it was not succesfull." drewed Hoggle.

"Don't worry, Hoggwald! I have another plan." Jareth produced a crystal ball and tossed in the air.

After a moment they all were in the fiery-wood.

"Oh, dear!" Hoggle dropped his face into his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorothy opened her eyes and sat up in fright. She found herself in a wood, the sun shined throuh the leaves of the tree's. She looked around and asked the obvisious:

"Where am I? And how did I get there?"

Slowly her head became clean and she remembered everything: the man dressed in black, the huge maze, the dwarf...

"Oh, my God! I'm kidnapped!"

She stood up and stepped a few steps. She got no idea where she could be or where she could go. The wood was totally unknown.

Suddenly a little giggle broke through the silence. Dorothy whirled around but saw nobody. She heard drumbeat and strange creatures jumped out from the bushes. They had pink-red-orange furs, big heads with long snout, brushy tails, chicken-like legs. They stood for a moment, then they started to laugh and shout.

"A visitor."

"A young lady."

"Search for the castle?"

Dorothy backed some steps muttering:

"OhmyGod-OhmyGod-OhmyGod"

The creatures bursted out in laugh.

"No God."

"Fiery"

"We are wild!"

"Yeah!"

"Real wild child!" (Sorry, Iggy!)

One of them jumped nearer to Dorothy and leant closer.

"Hey, lady, doyawanna party?"

"Party?" asked Dorothy in an unsteady voice.

The fieries looked at each other, then they shouted in unison.

"PARTY!!!!!"

Their heads gone to the air ears flopping. They started to toss their heads, legs, arms and other parts of their body. One of them pluck out his eyes, tossed them in the air and caught them with his eyes sockets.

Dorothy turned pale from the view and...fainted.

"Lady ain't wanna party."

Some bushes farther the King of the Goblins and Hoggle stared disappointly the fainted girl. Finally Hoggle sniffed. Being a Fairy Godfather is a damn hard job. He looked at Jareth.

"Allright." said Jareth with set face. "Plan B."

A/N: I don't want to press anybody, but my self-esteem is low, the therapyst is expensive... reviews are a great help for me. ; )


	3. Plan B

Chapter 3 Plan B

"What kind of Plan B?" Hoggle was suspicious about the suggestion.

"You will stay with her for a while."

"Me?!" Hoggle thought he'd heard something wrong.

"Yes." Jareth nodded, a small smile played on his lips.

"Why me?!" protested Hoggle.

"Do you see anybody else around?" raised Jareth one elegantly arched eyebrow.

"You must be joking, your highness!"

"I am far from it."

"But...but...it's not fair!"

" THE BOG, HOGGWAIT, THE BOG OF THE ETERNAL STENCH!"

"OK, I'll stay with her for a while."agreed Hoggle."Why?"

" To win her trust and give this to her." Jareth handed a peach to Hoggle, who morosly turned it in his hand.

"Oh, and Hogglet..."

"Yes, your majesty?" Hoggle looked hopefully at him.

" Be kindly with her!" said Jareth and with a puff of shimmering glitters disappeared.

Hoggle looked at the peach once again.

"How original!" He muttered puting it in his pocket, then went nearer to the girl. "_Oh, she ask me, __the high and mighty King to help...I'm her only hope...we must help __her! _Oh, yes...but who have to do the hole job? _Me._ Great. Just great."

Hoggle bended over the still unconscious girl and tapped her arm.

"Hey, Miss Amnesia, time to wake up!"

Dorothy quivenced and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the face of the dwarf, who was forcing his lips to smile.

"Hello!" said Hoggle as sweet as he could.

Dorothy started to scream so loudly that Hoggle jumped away.

"Hey...What is the matter?"

Dorothy sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Hoggle shrugged.

"Somewhere in the Fiery-forrest. You are still in the Labyrinth. Do you remember anything? Perhaps...drea..."

"I know you!" said Dorothy. "I have seen you with that crazy, arrogant, irritating man, who call himself the King of the Goblins."

"Well...uhm...that cra... khm... crazy,...er ...arr...arrogant, ...uh... conceited, bratty, spoiled, overdressed, power-thirsty man ...hehe...is his majesty Jareth, King of the Goblins.

"Did you two escape together from the neurological clinic?" Dorothy's eyes narrowed.

"No. I'm the gardner of his majesty."

"It's a nightmare!" groaned Dorothy holding her head.

"You could say it again." nodded Hoggle."Although the job is not very hard. Just those damned faeries...!"

"That's no matter!" Dorothy struggled on her feet. "It's just a hallucination. If I close my eyes and wish really hard, the hole nightmare will disappear."

And she did so.

"Hm...Khm..."

"Do not disturb me! I'm wishing."

Opening her eyes she glanced at the wondering dwarf.

"I am still here, my dear!" grinned Hoggle.

Dorothy smacked her forehead.

"Don't panic! My name is Dorothy, this is obviously some kind of fairyland...Oh, my dear, I'm going crazy! ...Maybe it's the land of Oz and he could be ...Toto!"

"My name is Hoggle." said Hoggle patiently.

Dorothy payed no attention of him.

"I only have to click my heels three times and I will go home."

She clicked her heels once...twice...three times. Nothing happened. She clicked again...and again...and again...

"What the Underground are you doing?" asked Hoggle.

"Do not disturb me, Toto!"

"MY NAME IS HOGGLE! WHAT IS SO DIFFICULT WITH THIS NAME?!"

Dorothy stopped her useless trying.

"What should I do ,Toto?" she sinked to the ground.

"Don't faint!" Hoggle jumped to her and shaked her arm. "Just do-not-faint!! Rather try to remember!"

"Remember what?" stared Dorothy.

"My dear, you have got serious problem!" said Hoggle angry. "Come on, remember! I want to go home!"

"Hoooooooggwaaaaaaaald!" echoed the reproachfull voice of the King between Hoggle's two ears.

Hoggle opened his arms.

"Your Highness, I can't get along with her. She is hopeless."

Dorothy looked around but she saw nobody.

"Who do you talk to? Toto, I don't want to upset you... but YOU have some problem."

Hoggle angrily snorted, pulled out the peach and put it in Dorothy's hand.

"Take that! It's a gift!"

"Oh, you are very kindly" said Dorothy with pleasant surprise."Is it washed?"

Hoggle's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe this!"

"Do you know what kind of infection could cause unwashed fruits?"

"I quit! I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I can't do this! I am fed up with this!" Hoggle turned around and murmuring hurried away. "She should be dropped headfirst in the Bog of the Eternal Stench. She would know in seconds what her suffer is!"

"But...Tot...I mean, Hoggle..." Dorothy was astonished.

Hoggle only waved his hand for answering.

"Thanks for the peach!" said Dorothy to Hoggle's back.

Hoggle disappeared among the bushes and she was left alone. She just turned the peach in her palm, then with a shrug she bit in it.


	4. The ball of dreams

**A/N: Gather round all you romantic souls, rest your chins in your hands, and get ready for the final chapter!**

Chapter 4 The ball of dreams

It tasted stange. It was sweet, honestly too sweet with a sour aftertaste, so she throw the peach away. Suddenly warmth arised in her stomach wich climbed up to her head. She felt dizzy, so she had to lean to the trunk and slowly slipped down to the ground. The hole world was dancing.

"What is happening with me?" she whispered.

She felt her body as light like never before. She heard a music from somewhere and it seemed to come closer. It got louder and louder and she could recognize the enchanting melody of a waltz, wich was sweet and romantical like the Roses from South waltz of Strauss. She shook her head and when she opened her eyes , something sparkle was floating in the air. She blinked and to her great surprise she saw a crystal orb floating towards her. The orb glittered and she could swear, there was some moving in. The orb filled her field of vision so she closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes she was astonished to see that she was not in the forrest anymore. She stood in a ballroom, the walls fluorescated with pearly gloom, tall chandeliers were everywhere giving a warm light. She was not alone. Women in wonderfull gowns with every colors of the rainbow and man in black suits danced around her to the melody of the waltz, their faces were hide behind masks. The gowns, the jewels shined in the candlelight.

All this beauty reminded her of her suit, wich was after the 10 hours of work, the tramping in the forrest and several collapses. She looked down, and at her great surprise, the suit had vanished. She had a wonderfull, tight, white gown ( like Anne Buckley in the Feet of Flames) on. The neckline and the cuffs were embroided with diamonds, on her feet were white satin shoes in baroque style. Her hair felt in luxurious wawes to her shoulders.

"Am I dremaing?"

She pinched herself and the hurt convinced her. The pairs danced laughing around her and she strolled to find somebody who could give her answers.

She didn't know why beated her heart so fast. It seemed everybody had known her, the dancers nodded, greated her smiling. Admiringly she returned the greetings, her initial aversion and worry faded away as she started to spot the magic of this strange ball. As if she would have been found herself in an entirely different world full with beauty, magic, secrets. It was so different from the world she had been living before. Suddenly she felt as if she would had came home.

She stopped to give a place to a pair and when they danced away she found herself face to face with a familiar, slender man.

"Jareth!" whispered she.

Jareth tilted his head at one side and hold out his hand. In this moment Dorothy realized that the King was not fearful, but charming and he looked at her so, that made her blushed. Her legs moved by themselves and she placed her hand in his. Jareth embraced her and they started to dance.

From the deep emotions she missed the first steps but then there was nothing else just the sweet melody, wich embraced them and they danced as if they had been dancing that way all their lives. It was so beautiful that her heart almost began to hurt.

Jareth led her to the edge of the dancefloor, where was nobody else. After some time the waltz faded away. Jareth twirled her around, then let her and politely bowed his head. Dorothy made a curtsy. New music was heard, the pairs started a new dance. There, where they stood the music and the laugh were just echoes, the dancers were just shadows in the twilight.

"Where are we?" asked Dorothy.

"It's a dream."

"But...I have pinched myself and I could feel it! How can this be a dream?"

"Real is not what your senses say." answered Jareth with a smile.

"Everybody seem to know me." hesitated Dorothy.

"They know you." nodded Jareth. "They are happy to meet you again. They haven't seen you for ages."

"Me?" Dorothy was taken aback. "But... how...I don't remember...I don't know..."

"This was your dream." said Jareth quietly.

"Mine? I haven't got time to dream."

Jareth didn't answer, just looked up. Dorothy followed his sight to the ceiling, where orbs of crystal danced shimmering in the darkness, like stars on the night-sky. Jareth waved and one of them slowly descended. She reached out for it, fearing it might have burst. The orb spiraled down and sat on her fingertips. Dorothy felt the weight of the crystalline sphere and looked in.

Images flashed through her mind, images of white manor, paths between green grasses, the fountain in the center of the rose garden...Dorothy felt dizzy, she felt as if she had been lived in a dark room, where now the window were flied open and the sunlight were came in in bright streams.

"I remember!" she cried out and took her hand away.

To the movement the orb popped like a soap-bubble and the images disappeared with it.

"No!" she sobbed."Come back!"

"Everything is allright." Jareth clutched her shoulders." Close your eyes!"

Dorothy obeyed and behind her eyelid she could see the manor and the roses, more beautifully than before. She opened her eyes, tears shaded her sight.

"There are your dreams." Jareth squinted toward the orbs. "I saved all of them. Why did you lock them up?"

Dorothy could not answer, just shaked her head.

"There was a time, when they were so important for you. Why did you let the days stoling and hiding them?"

Teardrops rolled down on her checks.

"I sacrificed them for money and succes, but I wasn't happy." whispered Dorothy. " I was so tired, so empty and scared...and I didn't even know why."

"Come back to us." Jareth hold her hand gently. " Those beautifull images, dreams...you were born to tell about them to the other people. Do not refuse us."

Dorothy shaked her head. She was never so sure about anything in her life. Jareth looked in her eyes and nodded. The orbs drifted down and danced around them, as if they were stood among shining butterflies. A small smile played on Jareth's lips as he watched Dorothy's face, then let her hand.

"No! Don't leave me!"Dorothy became scared.

"I'll stay with you." said Jareth quietly."Every day, till the end of times."

The orbs began dancing and twirling so fast, that she had to hide her eyes.

When she let down her hands, she found herself in her office, sitting by the desk. There was no trace about the visitation of Jareth.

"Where are you, Jareth?" she whispered.

"I'll stay with you." came a quiet voice from somewhere... or from nowhere.

She closed her eyes and saw again everything: the ball, the king and other things, images full of colors. The world was not so gray like this morning, because she had something wonderfull in her mind, in her soul.

"Thank you, Jareth!" her voice was just a sigh.

In this moment Eve opened the door and run in.

" Oh, you are here! It's great. Please, do this report..."

Dorothy stared at her and felt she couldn't bear that anymore.

"No." she said quietly but strong.

"What?" gasped Eve.

"No." Dorothy stood up."I'm going home."

Eve's jaw dropped.

"But...the report..."

Dorothy thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Do you know what? Do it yourself!" with this she paced out of the office.

"But...but..." Eve couldn't find the words."Come back!"

"I won't come back." said Dorothy and closed the door.

She stood for a moment in the street , then she reached for her bun. She released it, shaked her hair wildly and with a sudden laugh she went away.

High above the city a white owl flied against the moon...

A/N: So, what do you think about it? Reviews and comments are always welcome.


End file.
